Move Along
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Rin decides to call up a close friend, craving some quality time with her, in hopes that maybe he could forget about all the problems life keeps throwing at him. Sometimes a lost soul just needs to move along and have some fun, even with someone as crazy as Hiromi. -Oneshot. Rin/OC.- Part II of III.


_A/N: Not even a few hours and I'm missing writing Rin and Hiromi together! This is another oneshot of their friendship prior to my upcoming story. :) Hope you guys like it. Contains hints of Yukio/Shiemi and Rin/OC._

_Blue Exorcist & Characters © Kazue Kato_

_Original Characters & Storyline © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

He kept glancing at the time, watching the hands tick by slowly on the post he loomed beside. It was already after noon on a Sunday afternoon. He managed to rush through his weekend homework - colorfully cursing his twin every sentence he scribbled out - and then hurriedly called her up in hopes that she was free.

Just Rin's luck, she was.

He had thrown on the only clean clothes he could find - a blue t-shirt with a skull over a crossed set of utensils - and some black jeans. His hair was unmanageable and did what it wished upon his head, sticking out in some places in unkempt layers. Rin gave up after a few seconds of trying to smooth it down a bit, before noticing the time and taking off like a crazy person out of the dorm before Yukio caught him and forced him to go plant harvesting with Shiemi and him for potions.

Yeah, like he wanted to feel like the third wheel for the rest of the day while it was obvious the pair were crushing on each other.

Rin was feeling a bit nervous about this. Who wouldn't be? It wasn't a date or anything - well, it was a date of sorts, because they had agreed to meet up together and were going to hang out, but it wasn't _that_ kind of date.

Not that Rin would mind going on _that_ kind of date with her.

_Shima would shit if he found out I had a date with a college girl!_

Surprisingly, Rin hadn't bragged to the pink-haired monk about his friendship with Hiromi Amaterasu - a sophomore at the University. He had actually kept their friendship under wraps for going on five months now. They couldn't meet up and hang out often - with Hiromi's class and part-time work schedule, along with Rin's studies and training to become and Exorcist - but they made due with texting, phone calls, and meeting up every once in awhile to chat and hang out whenever they could both fit in the time.

Since that rainy day in the café, Hiromi had become a good friend to him. She helped him out whenever he struggled, whether it was with his studies, his Exwire training, or even his stresses as a teenage boy still lost in his youth. He was still trying to get over his feelings for Shiemi as well. It was hard knowing that he had lost out on such an awesome girl.

His brother was the one to sweep Shiemi off her feet and be the cool guy.

Rin had to admit he was jealous.

Yet all of that didn't seem to really matter the moment he spotted her. Hiromi had just came into view, the crowd seeming as if it was parting just for him to catch sight of her. She was wearing a black beanie today with matching black fishnet fingerless gloves, along with a short-sleeve hoodie that was a bright green - identical to the streak in her hair. Rin had noticed that Hiromi liked to dye the streak different colors once the hair dye faded. This time she had gone for green. Tattered blue jeans clad her legs and she was wearing a pair of black skate shoes with blue trim.

"Hey! How's it going, Rin?"

She greeted him with a warm smile and a high-five, like she always did whenever they were able to see one another, before placing a hand on her hip. Rin playfully reached forward, tugging on the drawstring of her hoodie to get her attention.

"I'm fine, but it'd be better if you look at me first, silly. What kind of a greeting is that anyway?"

"Pffft, sorry! How was I supposed to know you had to have my undivided attention, kiddo?"

"Enough with the kid stuff!" Rin tugged again, puffing his cheeks out.

Hiromi snorted and reached over to pinch his cheek. "This just proves my point." She then released Rin's cheek as he whined and pulled away. "Alright, so why'd you pick an amusement park to come to then, Mr. Not-a-Kid?"

"Well…uh…"

"Aw, did you want to go on a date with your senpai?" Hiromi teased a minute later, taking in the bright crimson blush marring Rin's cheeks.

"NO!"

Hiromi feigned hurt, sniffling and dabbing at her eyes with a napkin. "So mean! Guess I'm not busty or pretty enough for my little kiddy kohai to-"

"Hiromi, I swear if you don't quit with the kid stuff I'll -"

"-go on a date with the amazing Rin Okumura, the best chef in the world!"

"-take your favorite plushie and decapitate it and - wait, what? Best chef in the world?" Rin blushed deeper at the genuine praise before he quickly grabbed her hood as Hiromi turned in awe as she spotted a booth selling snacks. "Hey! Hold it, lady! What's this nonsense about you not being pretty?"

"And yet you do not deny the fact you like big boobs…" Hiromi rolled her eyes, looking down at her bust and poking at it a bit. "Meh. Oh well. Boobs are boobs."

Rin took a step back, holding up his hands in defense. "Hey! I'm a guy, okay! Size doesn't really matter but…" He trailed off and tapped his fingers together, mumbling under his breath. "I like different kinds…"

Hiromi giggled before reaching up to playfully ruffle his hair. "You are such an adorable little pervert! Okay, seriously, I know I'm cute, okay? Just not like super beautiful like half the other girls I go to school with - and I'm totally okay with that and my looks. Everyone has their own taste, 'kay?" Hiromi slung an arm around his shoulders. "Alright, so… where to first?"

"Um… dunno…" Rin was trying to get his brain to function properly and not focus on the fact that she was warm and actual smelled really good.

Her scent wasn't floral, like Shiemi's. No, it was much different. It was a sweet scent, one that suited her just fine. Whatever shampoo she used, he hoped she didn't stop, because it was doing wonders and -

Oh shit.

She was giving him that weird look again.

"Rin…are you sniffing me?"

"NO! I-I mean… uh… a l-little… just that I n-noticed you smell nice…"

"You don't hugged by a lot of girls, do you, hun?"

Rin pouted, feeling his pride as a male being poked at. "Like you get hugged by a lot of guys."

"Uh…I hang out with all guys, remember? And we hug all the time."

_Way to rub it in my face, Hiromi._

"But trust me, at least you wear deodorant. I swear, I think Kenta doesn't on purpose just to hug me and pull my face against his pits to make me gag. Asshole." Hiromi said, before her gray eyes lit up considerably. "Carrousel! Can we go, can we, can we, can we?!"

"Now who's acting like a kid?" Rin chuckled at the way she bounced in excitement. "I thought you didn't like amusement parks, hmm?"

"Never said that," Hiromi quipped. "I actually used to come to them a lot when I was a kid with my dad." She grinned. "He would hate it whenever I pulled him onto the fast and scary rides. The only one we both loved to go on was the carrousel." The brunette turned and grabbed Rin's wrist in both hands, tugging him. "C'mon, let's go ride!"

"Okay, okay!" Rin chuckled, grinning happily as he was pulled by the older girl.

Sometimes, it was hard to believe their age difference. There were times Hiromi acted like she was in high school, along with times where Rin actually surprised everyone and acted older than he was. They got along and always had fun in each other's company.

That was probably why Rin craved time with her.

They made their way over to the carrousel, waiting shortly in line before they reached the gate. The attendant eyed them for a moment.

"Only got room for one more." the attendant grunted

Hiromi's face fell. "Screw that then…I'm not getting on there by myself. If I'm embarrassing myself, it's with you by my side." She said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Rin had an idea. "Trust me?"

"Hmm…a helluva lot more than I do a lot of people. Why?"

"We can share the ride. She's pretty small and it's big enough to hold both of us." Rin then said, casually placing an arm around his friend's shoulders. "I'd really like to share this ride with my girlfriend. You understand young love, don't you?"

To Hiromi's surprise, the attendant sniffled and nodded, apparently moved by Rin's words. She stopped gawking at the devious grinning boy before she felt herself being moved forward. She slipped free the moment they climbed onto the wooden panels, climbing onto the horse. Rin climbed on behind Hiromi and slipped his hands under her arms and gripped the pole in front of him.

The ride came to life, lurching them forward before they started to go up and down, round and around. Hiromi laughed as she caught sight of their reflection, warped by the mirror and she stuck her tongue out. Rin did the same thing before playfully turning his face, the tip of his tongue an inch away from her cheek.

"Weirdo!" Hiromi nudged him, causing him to chuckle and turn his face away. She sobered a moment later and smiled. "Thanks, Rin…"

"What for?"

"Asking me to hang out. I've been so stressed and all the fun has been sucked dry from me because of school, work, and family that… honestly… I really needed this. Just to laugh and act silly for awhile."

"Can't you do that with Kenta and the others?"

"Not really. All they want to do is go skateboarding and stay in and play games. It gets boring."

"You really hate doing the same stuff over and over, huh?"

"Consistency sucks." Hiromi closed her eyes and leaned back for a moment. "You know what sucks more? I'm having a blast with you but my body keeps telling me to nap. You're comfy…you should be my pillow for a bit."

"I'm not a body pillow, Hiromi." Rin stated, poking her ribs and tickling them until she sat up. "C'mon, we got more fun to do!"

"Fine, I'll just crash whenever I get back to my dorm…that is if my roommate's current pet has finally left. I haven't slept in like three days because of them."

"Them…doing what…?"

"Use your dirty mind."

"…want to come crash at my dorm?"

"Seriously?" Hiromi turned to raise a brow, it disappearing behind her messy bangs. "You'd let me come crash at your place? Isn't Yukio like a teacher…?"

"It's a pretty big dorm and we're the only ones that live there, so you'd have your own room. You can stay whenever you want."

"…I may take you up on that. You know, just to cut down on my therapy bills from all the mental scarring that Maki keeps giving me."

"You need to move out from the dorms then and get your own place."

"Want to be my roommate?"

"Seriously?"

"After you graduate, sure. I should be able to afford it then."

"I'll think about that,"

He had no idea what he was going to do come graduation.

If he even managed to pull through and graduate. He knew that he couldn't afford to get into the University dorms without a scholarship - Yukio already had one lined up. It was a single dorm though. He wouldn't be able to commute from the dorm he lived in now to the University every day either, or to work.

Maybe getting a place with a friend was a good idea.

"Damn, I was just enjoying the ride." Hiromi sighed as the ride came to a sudden stop. "Oi, Prince Charming, let's get a move on. My tummy demands nom noms."

"Do you want crappy amusement park food or food that won't make you sick for three hours?"

"Well if I'm sick to my stomach then I can have an excuse to sleep in the bathtub back at the dorm…" Hiromi saw the look on Rin's face as they climbed off the horse and made their way back through the park. "I'm kidding! Wait…are you offering to make me food?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Sure thing. Let's head back to my dorm."

"Swee-eet!" Hiromi cheered. "Oh man, this is turning out to be the best date ever!"

"It's not a date!"

"Friends can have dates," Hiromi teased, sticking her tongue out before she giggled. "Though you'd be the youngest - not to mention, only - date I've ever had. You've been quite an awesome one though, I might add."

"Wait, you've never been on a date before?"

Hiromi shook her head, toying with a wavy chocolate strand. "I don't count going to the movies with Yusuke. Even if he did try to kiss me."

"Try or succeed?" Rin made a face at the idea.

"_Try._ I kicked him in the nads. You do _not_ kiss a girl on the first date. That's so not cool."

Rin chuckled again before they reached the entrance. "Well…let's head back to my dorm then. You can meet Yukio officially." He gestured in the direction of his current home.

"Pretty sure he remembers me. I gave him a hard time when we first met, when he first became an Exwire. We had one mission together and I totally nearly got us both killed…"

"Yukio saved your ass?"

"Joint effort. I may be a klutz and reckless, but not useless." Hiromi defended herself before she rubbed her arm. "I wasn't cut out to be an Exorcist, but I still want to help out…least prevent Satan and the other demons from taking over Assiah. I may not like people, but I don't want the world to end either."

"Same here,"

They fell into a silence before Hiromi clapped her gloved hands together. "Fooooooood."

"Alright, alright, coming right up!"

It was about a twenty minute walk back to the dorms. By the time they reached it, Hiromi was starting to look a bit cranky due to her hunger. Rin was quick to clip his bangs back, wash his hands, and get to work making something wonderful for them to eat. Hiromi watched him cook, leaning against the island of the kitchen with her ankles crossed while she affectionately scratched Kuro under the chin and down his spine, playing with his split tail.

_Rin! Rin! I really like Hiromi! She's nice! Can she come over more? She knows right where to scratch me and just… nya!_

Rin chuckled as he turned to put his delicacy onto two plates. "Kuro really likes you."

"I have an affinity with animals. I actually tried to go for Tamer when I was an Exwire, but I couldn't maintain control so…I switched."

"To what?"

"Aria." Hiromi stretched. "Mmm…that smells so good…"

"You should come back to the cram school…keep trying…" Rin suggested quietly just as Hiromi took a bite.

Her eyes widened and she nearly choked, hastily clearing her throat. "Excuse me?"

"Keep going. Prove your sister wrong. The Vatican and everyone. You could do it. You're stubborn enough. Hell, you'd be sooner to reach Paladin before me anyway…"

"No way, Rin."

"Why not, Hi-ro-mi?" He broke up her name on purpose, something he did to get his point across.

Plus it was fun saying her name that way and she always scrunched her nose up cutely in annoyance.

"I like breathing and living, flat out." Hiromi replied, before she reached over and stole a bite off his plate.

"Hey!"

"Payback for making me wait."

"Woman, you have your own food!"

"Yeah, well, yours tastes better."

"How?"

"Cause it's yours!"

Rin twitched slightly and sighed, before deviously swiping a bite off her plate. She gawked at him before reaching over to try and steal his plate. Laughter filled the kitchen before the tug-a-war got out of hand, both plates flying into the air.

_Splat!  
_

"…oh shit…"

Rin paled and backed away slowly as the plate slid sideways off Hiromi's head, food coating her beanie. Her left eye twitched violently before she raised a fist.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, OKUMURA!"

"ACCIDENT. ACCIDENT! HIROMI! DO NOT WANT DEATH!"

Kuro licked his paw and watched the on going chase for a few minutes, before closing his eyes.

_I think Rin is a lot happier since he met Hiromi._

Whether or not Rin would admit it was another story.

* * *

_A/N: I love writing these two together. It's sooo easy and they have a down-to-earth relationship in general. Please review and make sure to check out __**Lost Souls**__, the oneshot that took place prior to this._

-_Mistress of the Arts_


End file.
